Where's Velma?
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Velma is kidnapped by a mysterious figure and and it's up to the rest of Mystery Inc. to recuse her. Even if they have to inlist their most annoying memeber! One-Shot. I'm still working on my Toy Story Ice Age Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Velma's abduction

**Velma's POV**

Velma Dinkley was walking home. She was talking to her friend Shaggy Rogers on her cell phone.

"Okay, Shaggy. Why do you want me to get you a ball throwing thing? You already have for Scooby." said Velma

"I need a backscratcher." said Shaggy

"Well I'm on my way to your house." said Velma "See ya then."

"See ya later." said Shaggy.

Velma put the phone in her pet store some on. Velma covered her eyes. Suddenly a strange figure ran up behind Velma and tossed a giant bag. It drew Velma's arms to her sides. The stranger tied the bag on and Velma into a truck drove off. Luckily Velma had to manage hold onto to her pet store bag. She managed to reach her phone and call Shaggy.

"Hello!" said Shaggy

"Shaggy! It's Me! Velma! I've been kidnapped!" said Velma

Velma's kidnappers slammed her against the truck wall.

"And my kidnappers are lousy drivers!" said Velma

The kidnappers pulled the car to a halt and went in.

"Who are you talking to?" One of them demanded. They took her phone and smashed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Alert!

**Here is Shaggy's POV of The First Chapter.**

Shaggy Rogers was talking to his friend Velma Dinkley on the phone. His dog Scooby-Doo was eating a 10-foot sandwich. Shaggy had sent Velma to get him a ball throwing thing at the town pet store.

"Hey Velma, Do you have the ball throwing thing?" said Shaggy

"Yes, Shaggy. Why do you want me to get you a ball throwing thing? You already have for Scooby." said Velma

"I need a backscratcher." said Shaggy, rubbing his back on a table.

"Well I'm on my way to your house." said Velma "See ya then."

"See ya later." said Shaggy. And he put the phone down.

"Hey, Scooby! Wanna make more sandwiches?" said Shaggy

"Reah!" said Scooby

A few later, the phone ran. Shaggy picked it up.

"Hello!" said Shaggy

"Shaggy! It's Me! Velma! I've been kidnapped!" said Velma

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy

Velma's kidnappers slammed her against the truck wall.

"And my kidnappers are lousy drivers!" said Velma

Suddenly Shaggy lost the reception.

"Velma? Velma? Are you there?" said Shaggy

"Rhat's roing ron?" said Scooby

"Velma's been kidnapped!" said Shaggy

"Ruh-Roh!" said Scooby

"We gotta do something!" said Shaggy "Let's tell Fred and Daphne!"

Shaggy ran over to his cell phone and called his other two friends Fred Jones and Daphne Blake.


	3. Chapter 3: Police Alert!

Shaggy called Fred and Daphne and they soon arrived at his house.

"Hey, Shaggy! Me and Daphne got your call. What's the problem?" said Fred

"Velma gave me an urgent call that says she's been's kidnapped!" said Shaggy

"Jeepers!"said Daphne

"Oh No!" said Fred

"Reah. Roor Relma." said Scooby

"Hey. On the bright side, at least it wasn't me this time!" chuckled Daphne

Shaggy looked at Daphne

"Daphne, Velma's been abducted and you think that's funny?" said Shaggy "Shame on you, Daphne! Shame!"

"What? No! I don't think it's funny! I think it's awful! Poor Velma!" said Daphne

Shaggy wasn't convinced "Shame!"

"We should call the police!" said Fred

"Hey Shaggy, Didn't your dad use to be a cop?" said Daphne

"Like Let's hope the people down at the station recongize the voice of a son of a ex-allie." said Shaggy, and he dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

The phone at the police station rang. A cop picked it up.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey, Earl! It's Me, Shaggy!" said Shaggy

"Who?" said the cop called Earl.

"Shaggy Rogers!" said Shaggy

"Rogers?" said Earl

"Officer Colton's son!" said Shaggy

"Oh, Hey! Shaggy! How's it going?" said Earl

"Good." said Shaggy

"How's your mom and pop?" said Earl

"They're trying to pick out a new cough." said Shaggy

"How are your sisters?" said Earl

"They're cool." said Shaggy

"How's Scooby?" said Earl

"He's Good." said Shaggy

Scooby barked into the phone "Rey Rarl."

"Hey, Scoob-o! So what's up?" said Earl

"One of my friends has been kidnapped!" said Shaggy

"Oh No! Which one?" said Earl

"My pal, Velma." said Shaggy

"Velma. You mean that girl with the brown and the red skirt and the glasses?" said Earl

"Yeah!" said Shaggy

"Don't worry, Shaggy! We'll find your pal!" said Earl

"Thanks Earl!" said Shaggy

"Anything for office Colton's son." said Earl, And he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Fellas." said Earl

"Yeah, Earl." said a cop

"Remeber our cop buddy, Colton Rogers?" said Earl

"Yeah." said another cop

"Well his son just called saying one of his friends has been kidnapped!" said Earl

"Let's get a move on! We find some evidence!" said a third cop

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Shaggy's house, Fred said "All right, Gang! We now have another mystery on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4: News

**See if you can spot the piece of SD Trivia in this chapter.**

The next morning, the news was reporting Velma's abduction. Apparently there was a witness.

A reporter on the TV said "Last Night, A local teenager was reported kidnapped on the street. We have a eye wittness of the event."

The camera panned to an man.

"Tell us what you saw." said the reporter

"There was a girl in a Orange sweater and a Red skirt." said The Man "She was walking down this way, carring a bag with a pet toy in it. Then some men in ski masks ran over and tossed a bag onto her, shoved her in truck and drove away."

"All right then, if anyone has any information on the teen, please call the station number 1-800-913-1969 now." said the Reporter

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were watching the news broadcast. Shaggy dailed the number.

The reporter put his phone on speaker.

"Hello, Caller." said The reporter

"Yeah, I'm calling about the abduction. The person who was kidnapped is my friend Velma Dinkley." said Shaggy

"All. Thanks." said the Reporter "OK! Thanks to an anoxious sounding caller, We now know the name of the kidnapped teen is Velma Dinkley. Stand by for further details."

"Aw man! It's my fault! I send Velma to get me something at the pet store! She's been kidnapped because of me!" said Shaggy. He felt guilty.

"Relax, Shaggy! We'll find her!" said Fred, Relaxing his friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Velma meets her Kidnappers

On the car ride overnight, Velma's abductors knocked her out. When she woke up, She was in a small dark room.

"Where am I?" she said

It felt like she was sitting down. When she tried to get up, she couldn't.

"And why can't I move?" she said

Velma felt something wrapped around her Upper Turso, Wrists, Arms and Ankles. A light suddenly went on. Velma looked down and saw ropes all around her. She was tied to a cold metal chair. Her wrists were tied behind her back, Her Legs were tied together by the ankles, and her body was tied tightly tied to the chair. Velma struggled to get out of the ropes although it was pointless. She tried to move every part of her: Her wrists, her ankles. Nothing worked! Her ankles were tied to the chair legs and we're wrists were tied to the back of the chair. So she just sat in the chair. Suddenly her kidnappers came in. There were eight of them. They were wearing masks.

"Hello, Little Missy." said One of them

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" said Velma

"We're your worst nightmare." said another kidnapper

"And we've kidnapped you because you know something we don't." said the third kidnapper

"Look. I don't know what you guys want with me. Okay?" said Velma "Now please just untie me and let me outta here."

"You're not going anywhere until you give us what we want." said one of the kidnappers

"What do you want?" said Velma

"We know about you. You're Velma Dinkley. One of the smartest kids at Coolsville High." said the kidnapper.

"How do you know that?" said Velma, Then it came to her! "You stole my permanent record, Didn't Ya?"

"Hey She is smart." said another kidnapper, holding velma's permanent school record.

"Hey! A Permanent school record is school property! said Velma

"This record says you're an A+ student, A Robotics expert and a know-it-all." said the kidnapper "We need you to tell us where your school is keeping it money."

"You wanna me to betray my school? No Way!" said Velma

"You'll do it or we'll-" said a kidnapper

"Or you'll what?" said Velma

"You don't wanna know!" said the Kidnapper

"Whatever you're planning, You **won't** get away with it!" said Velma "My friends will find and recuse me!"

"Friends. Maybe we should send to your friends." said a kidnapper.

Later The kidnappers brought in a video camera and turned it on. They made speak into the camera.

"Hello, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby. It's Me, Velma. I am fine. My kidnappers promise release me unharmed if you heed their demands. First they want the key to Coolsville high's money safe which is in my room. They want you to mail it to this address."

Velma had a 449 West Street on her neck.

"Please, Guys. You gotta help." said Velma.

"Hey! Stick to the scirpt!" said the kidnapper with the camera. And her turned the camera off.

"Now let's mail this to your pals." said a kidnapper

"You could go put it on my friend's car, The Mystery Machine. It's a big Blue, Green and Orange van." said Velma

"Okay." The lead kidnapper. He and six other kidnappers left. "Watch her." the lead kidnapper said to the other kidnappers.


	6. Chapter 6: The gang watchs the video

Meanwhile Scooby and the others were investing the disappearance of their friend.

"We don't know where Velma's been taken." said Fred

They walked over to the Mystery Machine. They saw an envople taped to the side.

"Hey. An Envople." said Daphne.

They teared down the envople and opened it. Inside was a Disc. They played the Disc in a DVD player. It shwed Velma's ransom video.

"Hello, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby." said Velma

"It's Velma!" said Shaggy

"It's Me, Velma. I am fine. My kidnappers promise release me unharmed if you heed their demands. First they want the key to Coolsville high's money safe which is in my room. They want you to mail it to this address."

Velma had a 449 West Street on her neck.

"Rulp." said Scooby

"Please, Guys. You gotta help." said Velma.

"Hey! Stick to the scirpt!" said the kidnapper with the camera. And the went camera off.

"Hey, Fred." said Shaggy

"Yeah, Shaggy?" said Fred

"We need a plan." said Shaggy


	7. Chapter 7: Scrappy joins the mystery

The gang came up with a plan to recuse Velma.

"Okay, Instead of giving them the key, Let's give them something else." said Daphne "Something small."

"Rooh! Ri rave ran ridea!" said Scooby

* * *

The gang drove to a house.

"This is usually a last resort." said Fred

"Like we don't have a choice!" said Shaggy "There's a life on the line!"

Daphne rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Scooby's sister Ruby answered the door.

"Rey, Ruby? Ris Rappy Rome?" said Scooby

"Yes!" said Ruby. She grabbed Scrappy and tossed him and a suitcase to Scooby

"Hey, Uncle Scooby! Good to see ya! Hey there, Shaggy! Hi, Dpahne! Hello, Fred-o!" said Scrappy

"Hi, Scrappy." said Fred, Daphne and Shaggy

"Ri, Rappy." said Scooby

"Have Fun!" said Ruby, closing the door

"Hey, Where's Velma?" said Scrappy

"Like She's been Kidnapped by some weirdos!" said Shaggy "you gotta help us save her."

"Is it March already?" said Scrappy

The gang told Scrappy their plan to recuse Velma.

"So all you gotta do is hide in this little crate till the kidnapper's hideout." said Shaggy, holding a little box

"Why should i do that?" said Scrappy

"I'll give you Scooby Snacks." said Daphne

"Deal!" said Scrappy. He jumped into a snack boxe.

"Like Uncle, Like Nephew." said Daphne


End file.
